Regalo Sorpresa
by MisaoTenoh de Chiba
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños muy muy atrasado para Darien


**Debo recordarles que Sailor moon pertenece a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi.**

Este es un fic que supuestamente era para publicarlo para el cumple de Mamochan, pero por cosas de la vida no fue así. Pero más vale tarde que nunca jajaja

* * *

Por la ventana se colaban los rayos del sol iluminando el rostro de un joven que dormía placidamente.

Esos rayos impertinentes acariciaban sin permiso su rostro y le indicaban que comenzaba un nuevo día obligándolo a abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos azules.

Un nuevo día comienza, pero no es un día cualquiera, hoy es su día. Debería ser un día lleno de felicidad, esperanzas e ilusiones, el día de su cumpleaños debería ser así. Sin embargo él sentía que era un día más en un lugar lejano, donde se encontraba solo y lejos de su princesa.

_Que estará haciendo ahora, se acordará que hoy es mi cumpleaños_, se preguntaba aún recostado en su cama.

Un año y medio ha pasado en ese país y no ha viajado en todo ese tiempo para verla, después de todas las batallas y lo que habían pasado se alejo de ella con la promesa de visitarla de vez en cuando, cosa que no había hecho por distintas circunstancias.

Pese a hablarle por teléfono dos veces por semana, él estaba conciente de lo difícil que era esto para su princesa.

Mientras se arreglaba para comenzar un nuevo día de clases, su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos, y se cuestionaba una vez más si su decisión había sido la correcta.

Una vez listo, tomo las llaves de su departamento, facilitado por la universidad, y salió para ir a sus clases con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que se dibujaba cada vez que pensaba en su princesa.

_**Desde el día en que te conocí, me enamoré de ti,  
en ti vi todo lo que siempre imaginé,  
pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,  
supe por fin que así,  
comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin,**_

- Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

- Rei, creo que nunca estuve tan segura de algo- respondió una linda rubia, mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa- no te preocupes solo llamaba para avisarte que llegue bien

- Esta bien, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tu loca idea, a veces creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Mina y por eso se te ocurren estas cosas

- Deja ya de preocuparte, veras como todo sale bien, además es algo que le debo, por no entenderlo la primera vez

- Eso es por que eres una tonta Serena, toda mujer sabe lo que significa ESOOOOO

- Jajaja no me grites, ahora te dejo porque comienza el plan "Regalo Sorpresa para mi amor"

- Muchas suerte amiga, ciao

- Ciao –tranca el teléfono y se dirige a la salida del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi

_**Te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré, será pura lealtad,  
yo te amaré y nunca negaré que te amaré.**_

- Feliz cumpleaños!!

- Derek –responde sobresaltado el pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado esperando el inicio de la clase- gracias amigo

- Que agradeces –dándole un afectuoso abrazo a su amigo, para después separarse colocando una de sus manos en su hombro- no tienes nada que agradecer aún, pero después de celebrarte tal vez me lo agradezcas

- No gracias, paso la celebración

- No te preocupes que tu novia nunca se enterara, además como sabes si encuentras una más bonita y…

- Buenos días alumnos –saludo un hombre mayor, haciendo que todos se ubicaran en sus puestos para dar inicio a la clase

Fueron tres horas de clases entre teoría y práctica que mantuvieron entretenido a Darien, y aunque fue saludado por muchos de sus nuevas amistades sus pensamientos eran ocupados por cierta rubia de ojos celestes.

_**  
Nada importa más que tu amor y sólo Dios sabrá  
que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí,  
moriría en tus brazos hoy, sabiendo que tú mi amor,  
abrazarías mi alma en tu interior.**_

Llegada la hora de almuerzo Darien se dirigió a la cafetería con sus amigos, entre risas y bromas al cumpleañero llegaron al lugar.

- Lo que pasa es que a Darien le gustaría recibir un regalo a su novia

- Ya cállate Derek –respondía sonrojado el festejado

- Jajaja yo creo que deberías abrir los ojos y deleitarte con las bellezas que hay en este lugar, esta bien que seas fiel pero en mirar no hay engaño –colocando el brazo en el hombro de Darien- como dice el dicho "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente"

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no hay mujer más hermosa que Serena

- OK amigo lo tuyo es grave –dijo serio y mirando hacia todos lados- por ejemplo, no creo que tu novia sea más hermosa que esa chica –señalando a una mujer sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza- de hecho no creo que exista mujer más hermosa –dijo boquiabierto

Darien vio a la mujer ahí sentada y sintió como su corazón daba un salto en su pecho, sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

_**OH baby! te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré, será pura lealtad,  
yo te amaré y nunca negaré que te amaré.  
**_

Serena estaba sentada tomando un café, miraba su reloj cada cierto tiempo al igual que la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, estaba ansiosa, no haya la hora de ver a su príncipe, llevaba rato esperando pero él aún no aparecía.

- Tal vez no venga, y si hay otra cafetería? Ay –dejo caer su cabeza con un suspiro, recriminándose por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad

De pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda, giro su cara y sus labios fueron capturados por otros exigentes labios, al principio se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos respondió con la misma ansiedad. Ella sabía bien a quien pertenecian esos deliciosos labios.

Cuando el aire hizo falta separo su cara, poco a poco fue abriendo sus celestes ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada azul zafiro que deseo ver hace más de un año.

En un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se colgó del cuello de su amor.

Darien la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, no podía creer que estuviera ahí con él, no podía creer que estuviera tanto tiempo alejado de ella.

_**  
Niña tu amor afecta a mi cuerpo,  
cuando ríes parezco volar,  
es la magia que sale de tu interior,  
me rindo ante tu mirar  
y quisiera gritar que te amaré.  
**_

Los compañeros de Darien quedaron estáticos al ver los actos de su muy reservado amigo, pero todas sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando les presento a su muy amada novia, Serena.

Después de presentarla a sus amigos y compartir un momento con ellos, llevo a Serena a su departamento. Al llegar no pudo evitar tirar la maleta en la entrada y besar a Serena como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras la besaba y camino hasta aprisionarla contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada. Cuando el aire hizo falta se separo de ella con los ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

- Por que no me dijiste que vendrías, te habría ido a recoger al aeropuerto

- Por que si te lo decía ya no sería una sorpresa de cumpleaños

- Y si te hubiese pasado algo, o no me encontraras o te perdieras? Como es que tus padres te dejaron venir? Como es que Haruka y Michiru te dejaron viajar sola?

- Jajaja espera amor, un pregunta a la vez –separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos- primero esto lo vengo planificando hace un tiempo, por lo tanto no me iba a perder y cada vez que hablábamos te preguntaba detalles de tu rutina, así que no me costaría encontrarte y no seas tan dramático no tiene por que pasarme nada

- OK –pensando en las conversaciones que habían tenido

- Segundo, mis padres creen que estoy de viaje con Ami y Haruka y Michiru no saben nada, de hecho las chicas le dirán que nos vamos de campamento jijiji

- Serena, sabes que eso no esta bien

- Pero amor acaso no te gusta que este aquí? –haciendo un puchero y dibujitos con su dedo en el pecho de Darien

- Sabes que no hay nada que me haga más feliz –la vuelve a besar, pero esta vez es un beso tierno y suave

- Amor, tienes más clases ahora?

- Si, me quedan dos clases más, pero prefiero quedarme contigo –le sonríe seductoramente y la apega más a su cuerpo

- Sr. Chiva yo no vine aquí para que usted se comporte irresponsablemente, de lo contrario tendré que devolverme inmediatamente a Japón

- Noooo –colocando carita de niño regañado

- Que dulce eres amor –acariciando su mejilla- pero necesito que vayas a tus clases para yo terminar de preparar tu sorpresa

- Está bien, me iré esperando que las horas vuelen para volver

- Vete ya –le besa dulcemente

- Te amo princesa

Darien se fue a sus clases y Serena comenzó a preparar su sorpresa.

_**  
Te amaré, para la eternidad,  
yo te amaré y mi esposa serás,  
OH! te amaré, **_

Al llegar a su departamento lo primero que vio fue una nota pegada en la puerta con un paño negro.

La nota decía: _"Toca el timbre cuando llegues y cubre tus ojos con la venda"_ el pelinegro sonrió e hizo lo que decía la nota.

Después de cubrir sus ojos toco el timbre, a los pocos segundos sintió abrirse la puerta, Serena tomo sus manos y lo guío por el departamento, cuando se detuvo Serena soltó sus manos y le susurro al oído que ya podía sacarse la venda de los ojos.

Él obedeció, al sacarse la venda se dio cuenta que estaba solo en su habitación y que sobre su cama estaba su Tuxido y otra nota que decía _"cuando estés listo ven al comedor"_

Con una sonrisa comenzó arreglarse, primero se dio una ducha y luego se vistió. Una vez listo salio de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue un camino de pétalos de rosa que iban desde la puerta de su habitación hasta el living-comedor, donde estaba la mesa hermosamente decorada.

La habitación era iluminada únicamente por velas y se podía percibir un suave olor a canela en el ambiente.

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor –fueron las palabras que hicieron a Darien girar hacia el marco que separaba la cocina de la habitación donde él se encontraba.

Y ahí estaba ella, el amor de su vida, dejándolo sin aliento al verla tan hermosa. Serena llevaba un vestido negro ajustado hasta la cadera para después caer libremente hasta sus tobillo, en la parte superior tenia un generoso escote y estaba sujeto por dos pabilos amarrados detrás del cuello. Zapatos taco aguja negros y el pelo lo llevaba sujeto en moño dejando algunas mechas sueltas.

Darien avanzo hacia ella con una sonrisa seductora sin dejar de verla los ojos, en su interior se libraba una batalla pues su instinto le decía que se lanzara sobre ella como un lobo hambriento, pero su cordura le indicaba que debía esperar ya que su princesa se había esmerado en preparar todo esto.

- Princesa –tomando su mano y besándola- creo que la cena ya esta servida

- Claro que ya esta servida –sonríe y lo sigue hasta la mesa donde toman asiento

La cena consistía en una entrada de ensalada con centolla, el plato de fondo fue pollo a la rosa con papas duquesa todo acompañado con un delicioso Chardonnay.

Conversaron animadamente, hablaron de todas las cosa que habían hecho durante el tiempo que han estado separados, Serena le hablo de sus logros y de las chicas y Darien le informaba que ya restaban solo 6 meses para terminar sus estudios.

- Todo ha estado delicioso

- Que bueno que te gusto me esforcé mucho, Lita es una gran maestra tiene una paciencia única –dijo riendo

- Jajaja me imagino, pero debes reconocer que fuiste una muy buena alumna

- Ah! Pero todavía falta el postre –se levanto y fue por el postre que era fondue de chocolate con frutillas- bien aquí esta el postre

- Bueeeeno mmm...…

- Que pasa? No te gusta? –con tono preocupado-

- No es que se me ocurre otra forma de comerme el chocolate –dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente seductora y un tono de voz irresistible

Serena se sonrojo y sintió que el aire abandonada de golpe sus pulmones, luego sonrió

- Vaya Sr. Chiva creo que esta muy imaginativo el día de hoy

- Digamos que la imaginación llego a mi esta mañana

- Jajaja Darien… te gusto mi regalo? –sonrío con una dulce mirada

- Me encanto, muchas gracias amor –inclinándose un poco para tomar sus manos y le da un tierno beso

- Pero sabes amor –se separa un poco de él- te tengo otro regalo

- De verdad? –riendo- que más me podrías dar si tu presencia es el mejor regalo de todos

- Bueno –un poco nerviosa toma aire- espero que este regalo también te guste

Serena se puso de pie y camino hasta su cartera, de ahí saco una cajita, luego se dirigió a Darien, quien seguía sentado, se paro frente a él, tomo una de sus manos y se arrodillo ante él, quien la miro desconcertado.

- Darien Chiva, se que no soy una mujer perfecta tengo millones de defectos y en este momento creo que no tengo nada que ofrecerte. No puedo prometerte una vida sin problemas, por que te aseguro que habrá épocas difíciles, creo que en algún momento podremos dudar de si estamos haciendo lo correcto y tal vez desearemos huir… -hace una pausa sin despegar sus ojos de los de él- pero te puedo asegurar que nunca dudare del amor que siento por ti, y me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida si no te pidiera en este momento que seas mío por que sé en lo profundo de mi corazón que no existe nadie en este mundo más perfecto para mi. Es por eso que quiero preguntarte –abriendo lentamente la cajita, dejando ver dos argollas que unidas formaban una- si quieres ser el testigo de mi paso por esta vida y mí eterno amante. Quieres casarte conmigo?

Darien quedo estático mirando los ojos de Serena, un tumulto de emociones se agolparon en su pecho, y un sin fin de preguntas en su cabeza. Su princesa estaba haciendo lo que él no pudo hacer años atrás cuando solo fue capaz de darle un anillo como quien da un chocolate, su princesa estaba ahí de rodillas ante él pidiéndole que unieran sus vidas para siempre.

Serena se quedo mirándolo, los segundos le parecieron eternos y no veía reacción alguna, de pronto sin más Darien se levanto de la silla y en un movimiento rápido la levanto del piso y estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos, podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo y se estremeció al sentir una pequeña gota que caía en su hombro.

Así permanecieron un momento hasta que Darien se separo de ella y tomo su cara con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos.

- Sí acepto –con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa que demostraba la inmensa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no fue capaz de decir nada más, la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho y el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza era que este era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

_**Cásate con tu amado mi amor,  
te amaré,  
te amaré y mi esposa serás  
te amaré, te amaré, te amaré, te amaré,  
te adoraré, OH! baby, te amaré,  
te amaré y te voy a llevar al altar, te amaré**_

* * *

YA esta y si se falto el Lemon. Pero cuando escribí este fic mmm... se podría decir que me dio un arranque de ternura jajaja

**Canción: **Te Amaré

**Autor e interprete:** Marc Anthony (acostumbrense a él por ke lo seguirán viendo jiji)

Espero les haya gustado, besitos para todas las lectoras.

* * *


End file.
